4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The Fifth Page
4400s across the globe are developing strange, severe illnesses, leading Agents Baldwin and Skouris into the heart of a terrifying conspiracy. |season = Two |number = 212 |image = Fifth Page.jpg |airdate = 21 Aug 2005 |writer = Ira Steven Behr, Craig Sweeny |director = Scott Peters |previous = |next = |caption = }} Synopsis When 4400s become ill with the same harsh and seemingly unfounded symptoms, NTAC issues a warrant to quarantine those afflicted. In an effort to avoid the confinement of the quarantine they were kept in when they first returned in August 2004, the 4400 Center establishes a safe house for its members. As the 4400s in hiding plot their next move, Agents Baldwin and Skouris race to find a cure for the infirm - and discover a shocking secret in the process. Extended Summary While moving into Tom's house, Alana's allergies keep bothering her, and she mixes up realities by asking Kyle for a prescription. Meanwhile, Diana looks at Maia's medical record and notices that Page 5 is missing. Doctor Hudson tells her that Maia is sick from a form of pneumonia. It's treatable, but it may just be a symptom of something worse. Elsewhere, Shawn thinks he is just sick with the flu and postpones all healing sessions. After making Lily promise not to tell anyone that he can't heal, Shawn looks at his spreading rash. All over the world, 4400s begin suffering from an immune system disorder. At NTAC, Dennis Ryland returns to take temporary command and tells everyone to test all the 4400s in their jurisdiction. Meanwhile, Kyle reads in the newspaper that the suspect in the Collier murder's house has been vandalized. Curious, he stops by the house. The suspect's girlfriend comes out of the house and finds her tire slashed. Kyle volunteers to help her. At the Center, Alana comes in, thinking it's the Collier art museum. Tom is called, and he discovers a rash on her. Back at NTAC, Ryland announces that it has been decided to quarantine the 4400. Diana visits Maia, who hasn't had any visions lately. Diana then notices that Page 5 is back in the medical record, but two lines have been blacked out. Shawn puts Richard Tyler in charge of the 4400 Center and then goes to Camp Decker Quarantine Facility. There is a news conference, and Richard advises that the sick go into quarantine but for 4400s who aren't sick to avoid going. At NTAC, Kevin Burkhoff gives Hudson data about tests done on the 4400s bloodwork, but Hudson says that he can't give him any information. However, Tom and Diana convince Marco Pacella to sneak the records out and give them to Burkhoff. After helping to repair the vandalism, Kyle is prepared dinner by the suspect's girlfriend. Unfortunately the suspect's younger brother pick-pockets Kyle's wallet, and he discovers that Kyle lied about his last name and that his father works for NTAC. Meanwhile, Richard and Lily discover that the Center is doing tests on Isabelle, but Ross convinces Richard to allow it, and Richard convinces Lily by telling her that if the government finds out, they'll lose Isabelle. Later at the Center, employees form a human wall, but when NTAC arrives, they allow them in. However, Matthew Ross informs them that there are no 4400s inside. Kyle returns to the suspect's house, and the girlfriend is angry that his father works for NTAC, so she kicks him out. Burkhoff meets with Tom and Diana and tells them that the 4400 aren't sick with a disease; they're sick due to a side effect of an inhibitor that's in all the 4400s blood. NTAC has known all along. As Lily and Isabelle secretly leave the 4400 safe house with Brian, Tom and Diana read a page 5 that hasn't been blacked out, and they discover that NTAC caused the sickness. Cast & Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis (credit only) * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Andrew Airlie as Brian Moore * Harris Allan as Sam Marsden * Peter Benson as Lloyd * Maria Dimou as Reporter 1 * Ken Jones as Matthew Lombard * J. Douglas Stewart as Agent Mills * Keegan Connor Tracy as Alison Driscoll * Valerie Sing Turner as Eden Standish * Tom Verica as Dr. Max Hudson * Nicolas Von Zill as Werner Loecher * Christie Wilkes as Rose Woodard * Colleen Winton as Ruth Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes